baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Da Vinci
Baby Da Vinci Is A Baby Einstein video about using your body, as the two monkeys of kids are here. It was released on August 10, 2004. Trivia *Second episode to use paintings. First was Baby Van Gogh. *This Was The First episode to use sculptures. *This Was The Second episode to use string puppets. The First One was Baby Galileo. *This Was The Second episode to have all members of the orchestra in the episode. The First One was Baby Galileo. in baby Galileo mini orbiter was seen in this it was not This Baby Da Vinci Videocassette and DVD does not include Little Einstein Teaser and After the program in this Videocassette and DVD. Characters *Da Vinci The Monkey (debut) *Mimi The Monkey (debut) *Otto The Owl (cloned) *Bach The Rabbit *Chirag The Hippo (debut) (cloned) *Manny The Hippo *Noah The Elephant (debut) (Cloned) *Vivaldi The Duck Guide *Opening: Mimi is sketching a picture of Da Vinci The Monkey, turns it around and it is the Virtruvian Man. He thinks "that does not look like me at all" then Monkey Girl giggles and the shot ends *Opening titles: Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes *Opening Music Video: Concerto Grosso in F Major, Op. 6/12, 5th movement, Corelli *Wooden people *Eyes: The machine pulls up and Da Vinci The Monkey comes along. He presses the button and eyes in english, spanish, and french appear. He pulls the lever and 3 different examples of eyes appear. He walks away. *Eyes Music Video: Canarios, Gaspar Sanz *Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley *Puppet Show: Otto The Owl Is Hooting Until Her Clone Appears. *Wooden people *Ears: The machine pulls up and Da Vinci The Monkey presses a button. Ears in the three languages appear. He pulls the lever and 3 examples of ears appear. He pops down. *Ears Music Video: Flute Concerto in D Major, RV783, 1st Movement, Vivaldi *Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley *Puppet Show: Bach The Rabbit And His Clone Grab Carrots While His Other Clone Grabs A Parrot *Wooden people *Mouth: the machine pulls up. Da Vinci The Monkey presses the button and mouth in 3 languages appears, then he pulls the lever, and 3 examples of mouths appear. He walks away *Mouth Music Video: L'Estro Armonico Concerto No. 7, RV567, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi *Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley *Puppet Show: Chirag And Manny The Hippos Yawn But Noah The Elephant Trumpets Loud *Wooden people *Nose: the machine pulls up. Da Vinci The Monkey presses the button and nose in 3 languages appears, then pulls the lever, and 3 examples of noses appear. He pops down. *Nose Music Video: Joyne Hands, Morley *Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley *Puppet Show: Noah The Elephant And Her Clone Are Smelling The Flower With The Elephant Noses. *Wooden people *Face: the machine pulls up. Da Vinci The Monkey presses the button and face in 3 languages appears, he pulls the lever and the face is all scrambled up, then he pulls the lever again and the face is fixed appear. He walks away *Face Music Video: French Suite No. 4 In E-Flat Major, BWV815, Gigue, Bach *Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley *Puppet Show: Da Vinci The Monkey Is Making A Baby's Face Out Of Clay *Dance Interlude: Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes *Hands: the machine pulls up. Da Vinci The Monkey presses the button and hands in 3 languages appears, then pulls the lever, and 3 examples of hands appear. He pops down. *Hands Music Video: Solomon, HWV67, Arrival Of The Queen Of Sheba, Handel *Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley *Puppet Show: Da Vinci and Mimi The Monkeys are hugging each other, tickling, Da Vinci is kissing his hand and Mimi is kissing her hand *Wooden people *Feet: The machine pulls up and Da Vinci The Monkey presses the button and feet in 3 languages appear. He pulls the lever and 3 different examples of feet appear. He walks away. *Feet Music Video: Trio Sonata in C Major, RV82, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi *Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley *Puppet Show: Vivaldi The Duck Splashes His Feet Together *Closing Music Video: Concerto Grosso in F Major, Op. 6/12, 4th movement, Corelli *Closing: Da Vinci is painting a picture of Mimi The Monkey, turns it around and it is the Mona Lisa. He thinks "that look like me at all" then Mimi Cheer and the shot ends *Closing Credits: Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes *Monkeys Clap Hands Category:Movies